


Metal Parts

by TheEmcee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Cyborg!Mikey, Cyborgs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: He never thought he’d find someone who wouldn’t see him as a monster; he never thought he’d find someone who would think his metal arm and leg weren’t disgusting. And then, Gerard happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I felt an itch to write a fic where Mikey is a cyborg and Gerard is the only person who loves him. That’s pretty much it really. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

~…~

Metal Parts

~…~

 

Sighing softly, Mikey gazed down at the darkened city below. Night had fallen some time ago and the rain from the day had continued, cloaking everything in a peaceful blackness that calmed him. Even though they were in a city, he couldn’t see anyone wandering the streets. It was possible he just couldn’t see them. Though he had been given a new arm and leg thanks to the surgeons, his eyes, which hadn’t been damaged in the accident, were left alone. 

He wished they would’ve operated on them, too. He hated wearing glasses.

Lifting his left arm up, Mikey’s eyes switched from the view outside the window to his gleaming, metallic limb. From his elbow all the way down was metal. Though to a normal human it looked foreign, perhaps even alien, it was something he had grown accustomed to since he was twelve. Without even thinking about it, his metal fingers moved. He sighed again.

Had he not been in the car accident that had killed both of his biological parents, Mikey would have had a normal life, be a normal human. Instead, he was a cyborg, a being less than human with metal parts that had allowed him to keep living, not that anyone had asked him if he wanted to or not. And he certainly could have done without knowing Donna Way, who had only kept him around because her husband had adopted him after Mikey’s surgeries were complete. That woman had loathed him since the moment he had stepped through the door. In a way, he didn’t blame her; he was a complete stranger, a disfigured thing, and an intruder on her family. When her husband died a year later, Donna’s feelings toward him didn’t warm. As a cyborg, he was owned by her, literally, and was subject to her mercy. Life had been pretty miserable for quite some time.

Mikey’s only salvation had been Gerard, Donna’s only child. Being three years older than he was and rather handsome, even at fifteen. Every other person who even so much as looked at Mikey did so with revulsion and disgust. Cyborgs were unnatural and were only alive because of since and the hard work and dedication of scientists who took pity on them. They were second class citizens and considered by the majority of the population to be beneath normal humans.

Gerard wasn’t like that.

When they were introduced by Gerard’s father, the older boy gave him the once over, and then took hold of his metal hand, grasping it between both of his fleshy ones.

“You’re a cyborg?” Gerard had asked him. Speechless, blushing furiously, and still feeling nervous, all Mikey could do was nod. A great big smile broke out across Gerard’s face, and only warmth and child-like excitement shone in his eyes. “Cool!”

Gerard became Mikey’s guardian when Donna died; Mikey was twenty and Gerard was twenty-three, and it was the first time Mikey felt a sense of freedom. In the years he had spent living in the Way household, he had grown incredibly close to Gerard. Very close. His first kiss was stolen by Gerard; Gerard was the first person, apart from the surgeons who had worked on him, who Mikey had allowed to look at his metal limbs, touch them, caress them. He had often watched in fascination as Gerard ran his fingers up his leg, stopping mid-thigh when the metal turned to flesh, or when Gerard stroked his arm with tenderness and care, as though Mikey were a priceless treasure instead of a horrible monster.

It hadn’t taken very long for Mikey to become attached to Gerard and without realizing it, he had fallen in love with his step-brother. Telling him was something that Gerard had coaxed out of him when he was seventeen when they both down in the basement, Gerard’s room. Mikey had cried and tried to run away when Gerard confronted him about him, but Gerard wouldn’t let him go. He pulled Mikey to him and held him, told him it was okay, that there was nothing to fear because Gerard was in love with him too.

Believing that Gerard loved him like that and didn’t pity him or see him as a monster was difficult at first. Eventually, Gerard’s words and honesty became engraved into his very soul, and now, he wonders in amazement how he could have ever doubted him in the first place. But Mikey hadn’t been treated very kindly by other people and that had taken a toll on him. It wasn’t just Donna; people at the store would sneer at him and make crude remarks, some teachers at Gerard’s high school, which Mikey couldn’t attend due to being a cyborg and, therefore, a secondary citizen, would look down at him and insult him with nicely phrase sentences, and passersby on the streets would gawk and purse their lips and openly degrade him.

He hated going outside of the house even more than he hated being bossed around by Donna. Mikey, since he couldn’t go to school and wasn’t allowed to get a job, was forced to clean the house, do laundry, cook, and anything and everything that needed done. Gerard hated it and often argued with his mother about it, but things never changed. Not until her death, at least.

Gerard never ordered Mikey around. He never forced him to do anything or go anywhere that he didn’t want to go. If people gawked at Mikey or said something nasty, Gerard would tell them to go fuck themselves. And he never made Mikey feel like he was anything less than human.

Taking the next step in their relationship had been…difficult.

Although Mikey knew that Gerard wasn’t in the least bother by his metal parts, Mikey was still self-conscience about them, about his body in general. He was a few inches taller than Gerard and skin and bones. His hair was thin and flat and his eyes were an ugly shade of green mixed with brown. Gerard could have done so much better than him; he certainly deserved better than a cyborg.

But Gerard’s mind had been made up long before they actually started their relationship, and there was no changing it. From day one, Mikey was the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his days with, and that was that. Though Mikey couldn’t see what Gerard saw in him, he figured that the older man would’ve left if he wasn’t happy. And he hadn’t. 

Still, watching Gerard run his fingers up his metal limbs so sensually, with such a heavy look of love and lust in his eyes never failed to make Mikey shiver, never failed to make his body sizzle and tingle. Seeing Gerard kiss them; well, that was almost too erotic to actually watch, but Mikey somehow managed each time. Hell, things got heated whenever Gerard helped him clean his prostheses for crying out loud!

Mikey felt his cheeks redden and he hid his face against his knees, not wanting to see his own blushing face in the window’s reflection. He listened to the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the window. It calmed him. Minutes passed by before another noise, a different one, reached his ears, and Mikey didn’t need to lift his head to know it was Gerard. Aside from him being the only other person in their apartment, Mikey knew his footsteps, his gait, the way he walked, everything, by heart. It was ingrained into him by this point; he could sense Gerard so quickly that it wasn’t even funny.

He liked that. A lot.

“What are you still doing up, baby?” Gerard asked as he wrapped his arms around Mikey’s body, pulling him close. He didn’t even flinch when his hand touched the cold metal of Mikey’s arm; Gerard never flinched. That was reassuring.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mikey replied softly, sitting up a little and leaning into Gerard’s warm body. A soft kiss was pressed to his head before a nose began nuzzling it softly.

“And?” Gerard pressed gently. Mikey closed his eyes and listened to Gerard’s gentle heartbeat, the sound even more calming than the rain.

“I was thinking,” was all Mikey said.

Time ticked by. Mikey sat on the window sill still while Gerard held him, occasionally pressing a kiss to his hair or his temple. Listening to Gerard’s heartbeat, Mikey almost fell asleep. He knew that Gerard was thinking about what he had said. And he also knew that Gerard knew what he had been thinking about. They had had that conversation so many times before that it was familiar when it would surface again. It would always be a topic that would arise every so often, but it wasn’t an annoyance or a hindrance or anything of the sort. 

They both needed reassurance, just for difference reasons.

“I love you, Michael Way. All of you. There’s not an inch I don’t adore,” Gerard said softly, his voice serious and sincere. “I’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear it.”

Gerard pulled away just enough to lift Mikey’s face up before he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Right away, Mikey melted into the kiss, his heart skipping a beat, a jolt of excitement rushing throughout his body. All too soon, though, Gerard pulled away, leaving Mikey wanting more, always more.

“Let’s get to bed, baby,” Gerard said and he gave Mikey a mischievous grin. “I’ll help you shine your parts.”

Mikey snorted a laugh before he stood up and followed Gerard to their bedroom, his metal fingers wound together with Gerard’s flesh ones.


End file.
